


Lonely hearts

by mermaidfan



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Sibling Hate, Smutt, forced deal, forced family, forced pregnacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidfan/pseuds/mermaidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants a family with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely hearts

Living with your demanding sister and her obnoxious toddler and moody teenage brat; life for you, compared to... Oh what the hell, it was hell living with them. Any money you needed for college was spent on her petty desires; or as she called it: contributing to the bills. Yeah right, she was probably spending it on more weed, or to buy more toys for her little precious. You were last on the list when it came to needs, pads; who needs them, you have clothes; soap or shampoo, it's not her problem if you stink up a room, and clothes; again you have clothes, she didn't care if they were detirrating. Again not her problem. As long as you made money from work study and could pay her $200 dollars each month. You wished for a miracle, just some way to get the hell away from her. Your best friend couldn't help you since she worked, had Girl Scouts, Japanese classes, and school. There was no time for you two to hang out anymore of course she made time for her other friends. What was even worse she said she was working on your birthday but hung out with her friends instead. That broke your heart, what made that day the worst birthday ever was that your sister showed you the new outfit she bought her two daughters and made you pay for dinner. All night you cried. If your mom and dad were still alive, they would have... Nothing... They can't do anything since they were dead. 

 

Crying all night, you woke up, your eyes red and puffy; your eyes too blurry to notice the beautiful golden roses on your pillow and a note. Trying to breath out your nose, shifting the covers you trudged out of bed to your bathroom. Turning on the light, you saw how red your face was. 'Yep, this is what happens when I put my faith in humanity.' You kidded, showing a slight smile. 'If I really had to be in this world why was I doomed to have a greedy ass sister and a jerk of a friend. I wish I could just skip the part where I try to find a guy who understands me, and just takes me away from here. But no god had to have humor and make everyone work for what we want. Well, except for those who are granted fortune right into their laps. Like some people in a certain white building... Then there are those who are born rich or with fame... Where is the fairness in that? I need someone who understands me, who understands the pain of abandonment and neglect, someone who can be my shoulder to cry on when I need it, someone to have a good laugh with, someone who understands how it feels to have the older sibling be the center of attention and doesn't mind ranting on and on about how much they hate them. Someone maybe like:' 

 

"Someone like me? Is that what you were aiming for I suspect?" A very sexy  manly voice said behind you. Yes you were thinking out loud, but there is no way someone could get in your room unless they had a key. (You had to take precautionary measures because your sister threatened to hurt you many times and also you really hated her breathe.) You slowly turned, you almost had a heart attach from seeing the one and only Loki. 

 

"What the hell? Why the heck are you here?" You panted trying to breath. He chuckled from your adorable exblay of what the F...

 

"Did you not get my flowers I sent as a birthday gift?" He asked giving you a hurtful look. "Um no, when I woke up I couldn't really see. Where did you put them?" You asked.

 

Loki walked a few feet over to your pillows and showed you his gift. Going over and taking the pretty flowers, smelling them, then you glanced at Loki then back at the flowers. "Thank you, I love them." Glancing away thinking out loud, "At least someone remembered my birthday." Loki embraced you by the waist. "There, there, darling, those monsters don't deserve any of your time or energy, you are special to me, I will never forget a day as glorious as your birthday." You almost had to stop yourself from crying and laughing. Loki the king of lies, that was the most obvious lie yet. "What are you after Loki? Even I know that is complete BS, what do I have you want?" Loki took his arms away. You turned around to glare at his green emeralds that he calls eyes. "I'm here to do what you wished, to take you away from this place," he smirked (that was never a good sign), "but don't be fooled mortal, I am also taking advantages out of this deal, I take youH away from here and no one has memory of you; however you become mine, and you will give birth to my kin." You shivered, yes you wanted out, but at what cost? Become his sex slave forever? Or stay here and be torment by your older sister and her brats until you move out. You have no money to move out on your own and no other alternative. You nodded your head in agreement. Tears falling down your cheeks. Loki grinned so wide you would think he's part Cheshire Cat.

 

Loki kissed you on the lips; a demanding needy kiss. The need for air was Now! Now! NOW! DAMMIT I NEED TO BREATH! You fainted, during the kiss, which was Loki's plan all along. 

 

Time skip~~~

 

You found yourself in a room, not really furnished, and crappy looking. "Do not worry, my sweetling, once you're carrying my child we'll move to somewhere more lavish and comfortable." You just now notice you are naked. Loki is crawling towards you, lust filled gaze, he was also not wearing anything. 'Damn, his body is sexy!' You thought this time in your head, you glanced down at his girth, 'how the hell is he going to fit inside me?' He was now on top, you could feel his whole body on yours. He felt... Amazing. Just by mere touches and stroking your sides. His hands were all over your body. Your pulsing heat, feeling like a lava pit now, Loki stroked your clit gently, causing you to moan. "My this wet already, naughty girl. We haven't even started yet." He inserted two fingers, juices oozing out, he curled, pumped, and stretched out your pussy. Taking his fingers out he eagerly sucked them clean. 

 

After a little more teasing, he placed his impressive cock at your entrance and trusted inside hard and fast. Tears spilt out your eyes. He rubbed your tummy whispering a spell or two. You couldn't concentrate on his whispering because of all the pain. Loki kissed your lips in a loving way. Why was he so needy and so clingy? You could feel all the emotions in his trusts and the way he toyed with your pleasure racking body. You never could understand body language, but his touch felt too loving to be that of the monster you saw on the news. 

 

Yes, there were times you wished you could make people suffer for the tragic loss of your family and being stuck with your greedy sister. In your head you thought it was humanities fault for the loss of your parents since some drunk and some drunk whore were the ones to crash into your parents car and survive and because they were just teenagers and it was their first offense, and they somehow got a very good lawyer, they got out clean. That made you hate humanity, when you saw Loki on the news; one, you thought he was drop dead gorgious, two, he would have made a better king than anyone ruling their countries right now, three, if he actually wanted to rule the earth, he would of done it somewhere it mattered; not some stupid spot like New York. You thought. 

 

Loki trusts into you in a fast rhythm for a while, you could feel his warmth inside, the position you two were in. Him on top and you on the bottom, facing toward him. Your arms were bond by some type of spell. "Ahh-oh-ah, oh- Loki, do ya really think I'm going to run away? Ah-you're so big, I feel like a whore, god- this feels-oh ah-so damn ah-good!" Loki nuzzled you neck, taking in your scent, leaving feathered kisses up your neck to your jawline down to your lips for another gentle needy kiss. 

 

"My darling, your so very tight and slick! You feel so pleasing I want to go a few more rounds with you, my dear," Loki kissed your collarbone, taking one of your breast in his mouth he began to suck and lick you nipple. Racked with pleasure you really couldn't care. All this was to you, right at this moment, was sex. Not that you were thinking the obvious consequences of intercourse, though you never thought of the possibility of Loki having HIV or AIDs. Heh, why would have sexual transmitted diseases, come on he has sex with anything that moves or is stationary (don't blame me if I just spelt the word paper). At least he's not the one who does beastialty unless he is that animal, which technically that means he's mating. 

 

 

Info on Loki's ideal girl

 

 

He usually has sex with virgin girls anyways, and if he likes the first time with the girl, he keeps her as a sex slave or servant girl up in Asgard, but he has never found a girl that could match his personality waves. That girl would need to be either accepting to his insane sadistic ways, or a girl as purely insane and lonely as him. 

 

Loki's cock swelling inside you, your climax was on the brink too for the longest time, trying to hold in your climax, the walls of your core were suffocating Loki's cock, which only made Loki's trusts become more animalistic. Loki's breaths become labored. "My darling, prepare yourself," he panted. You were one tough nutt to crack. Since Loki has made girls forget their own name. You on the other hand, still could talk, still remembered your name, but all your nerves felt nothing butt pleasure. Loki was known for sadistic sex, only with you he couldn't bring himself to strike you, harm you, or do anything that would make you cry. For some reason, he would feel this pain in his chest when he saw you sad, crying, heart broken, or beaten by your sister.

 

 

Backstory...

 

 

 He saw how you had many crushes on different guy like this obnoxious hamburger lover, but he ditched you for 'babe' in a bikini who was a total slut. Same goes for this English guy, you had so much in common until some American girl with breasts bigger than yours came in and sweet talked him into dumping you. You just stayed out of relationships all together, a few guys called you pretty, beautiful, other crap like that; just to get you in their bed. Any guy who said hi to you, you just waved and moved on. Loki desguised himself to talk to you, a few times actually, even took a few classes with you. Sat by you in the class, transformed into a girl, hoping that would get you to talk and it did. You're more open with girls than guys. Loki was in your painting class, you, of course did not know, also taking computer graphics, and figure drawing. He hated drawing some other guys body, of course these were work studies. The shape of the body is what mattered not the person who posses for it. Of course you couldn't finish those classes since you were kidnapped; in a sense. 

 

Loki let out a very low moan, your eyes rolled in the back of your head, you could feel... The very cool liquid spilling out of his pride and joy, all going inside your tummy. Why was his sperm cold? You've always heard that a males fluid is always unspeakably hot to the touch. You open your eyes; funny never knew they were closed, above you was what some people would joke about on your favourite sites. Oh look Loki turned himself into a smurf only he's still taller than you. You could feel his legs intertwine with yours. 'Dammit his body is friggin cold to where it burns.' "Is this the Jotunn form I've heard so little about?" You asked. Loki nodded, caressing your sides gently, the cool touch from his finger tips was turning you on again. You felt his girth grow in size, 'damn why do I have the biggest crush on the shapeshifter and gender-bender?' Loki began the cycle all over again. 

 

Time skip~~~

 

Your belly was bulging with all the extra sperm Loki poured into you. Not bulging like seven months big, I mean like about 1 to 3 months. You were exhausted. After all that pleasure, you just now realize you could and most likely would and will if Loki had any say about it; become pregnant. You start sobbing, great now you were most likely going to have a baby on the way. Loki put his arms around you in a tight embrace. Keeping you close was the only thing that was on his mind. You glanced at the sleeping trickster, 'what does he want from me? I'm not royalty, I'm not special in any way, shape, or form, I'm not smart like Thor's girl friend, I'm not a super villain, I don't harbor any magical ability, I'm not sexy like all the other suitable girls that would be more his taste, why does he pick a girl like me? All I'm good at is computers, graphics, ideas, imagination, creative writing, drawing, and painting. Why does he pick a girl that has no use for him except painting his victory portrait?" You thought tears rolling down your eyes. Loki senses your uneasiness and starts to caress your stomach, and whisper in your ear. (Btw: you were facing away from him.) "shh my dear, what troubles you? Did I hurt you?" He asks you actually sense true genuine concern. 

 

"No, I'm just really curious, why me? There are many other girls that would be willing to throw themselves at your feet, but..." Loki nuzzles the back of your neck. 

 

"Yes, that is quite true, to be honest, however, it really gets repetitive after seeing the same girl, or group of girls beg for me. I only want a girl whose  not looking for a one night stand or just trying to use me as arm candy as the human race puts it." You chuckled at the thought of having Loki as your arm candy. To show off to many whores everywhere that he's yours, unfortunately you couldn't be called the same since you aren't the sexiest girl in the world like all the models and celebrities in the world. Loki still caressed you full belly. It felt strangely good, "Loki, how will you know if I'm carrying your child?" You asked. Loki kisses your neck once more, you both were lying in the crappy bed of this crappy motel, 'why would he impregnate you here of all places?' He actually didn't want to get caught by a certain brother and club of his. The first places they would look would be nice and classy apartments. A crappy motel would be Loki's last choice to go stay for the night. 

 

"My darling, you will show obvious signs of conceiving. For now, let us rest, it has been a very long and tiring day for you and I. I suggest we both rest," Loki huskly whispered into your ear. You couldn't help it any longer, you were tired and you wanted sleep. Closing your heavy eyes, you fell into a peaceful sleep. Loki tied you in his loving embrace. You felt safe in his embrace, this was strange for Loki was known for his evil deeds and trickery. After all that you felt in your heart, this overwhelming feeling of love and devotion, that you would not expect from the master of lies, the king of chaos, the embodiment of pure hatred and sadism, would or could feel the emotions known as Love, caring, kindness, and nurturing. How could he make you feel this way, you probably thought Loki was causing you to feel this way so you would think he's good. Loki has only known sorrow and pain his whole life even though he has been spoiled, and had a brother his own age. He has been shunned and treated unfairly by both his own people and the Asgardians. Just because he's not the exact height for a jotun, just because he is a jotun; he has been treated unfairly. 

 

 

Backstory...

 

 

You on the other hand, kids labeled you a geek, nerd, or fat ass in elementary to high school. Your parents did anything to help, but just made it worse. Life was hell. You loved your mom, when you were little you loved your dad dearly. Your dad was a book warm, your mom was a movie nutt, and you loved both; especially when you got something you wanted. You had a pet kitty that you loved dearly, named (pets name). He was adorable, he slept with you every night. If anything he would sleep on your pillow right next to your head. You loved that kitty, he died five months before your parents died. Nothing would make you happy, well nothing until Loki came into your life. Loki only had you for one night and one day, going onto two nights and day two. 

 

Dream~~~~

 

You were being dissected by Bruce banner. (Hey to you the hulk scared you) iron man was looking at the many body parts they took out. They're conversation was muffled. Something about winged-ice-girl... Then you saw Loki fighting his brother to get to those guys. "Retch creatures, she did no harm, you all will face a fate worse than hers!" Loki snarled. Using his scepter and piercing Thor right in the chest, Thor fell to the ground, and Loki leapt into the air. 

 

 

Back to reality in a sense...

 

Suddenly waking up, almost screaming, you had to calm yourself down. Once calm, you noticed that Loki was not in bed with you. You glanced around the room and there was no sign of your beloved Loki. He must've got what he wanted from you and was leaving you here. Tears started to roll down your cheeks when you heard the door unlocking. You fell silent for a minute and waited. "My darling, I brought you something to eat." He came in the room you two were sharing. You hoped it wasn't McDonald's, KFC, or any of that crappy fast food chunk. He came in with food in tubberware and plates. Wow for a guy from a world that thinks TV is magic, you were impressed. He brought a chair over and flashed a table right in between you both. Loki placed the tubs of food and plates on the table. 

 

"Loki where did you go to get this food?" You asked eyeing the tubs wondering what he brought you. 

 

"I made the food for the both of us, there is no kitchen here to properly cook a nutritious meal, and my brother was near by, I had to hide for a while." He explained as he dished out some fruit: strawberries, raspberries, black berries, and cantaloupe, hot fresh French bread, and some slices of cooked ham. He poured you a glass of fresh milk. You were amazed at the taste. The milk actually tasted sweet, not like the milk you got from the store, all the berries were delicious, you never thought that berries could taste so sweet, unless dipped in chocolate. The bread was indescribable, bread was usually sour, but this loaf was surprisingly tangy and had this sweet kick at the end. 

 

"Loki, where did you learn to cook like this and find berries like these? My mom has never found berries this sweet before or we would have been rolling in them." He just smirked. 

 

"My mother taught me how to cook along with teaching herself, for the berries I found them in this national park or I believe that forest is a national park. Hard to tell with all these so called 'what is it you midgardians call it???' Laws.  I had to sneak in there and take some, not that it was much of a problem for me." You giggled, you were not a fan of the whole government right now. Between Loki's take over plan vs. the government you would choose Loki in a heart beat even though many people thought you were insane. People thought you should be taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. So you weren't a threat to home land security. You just waved them off, you didn't care, some villains were insane, some misunderstood, some just darn right evil, and others just completely in it for money. You put Loki in the misunderstood category. 

 

"I don't blame you, no one can do anything anymore; privacy, police, political morons, and everyone else take away our freedoms and don't allow any of us to think for ourselves." You say saddened. Loki feels a twinge of guilt for he too was going to do that only he wouldn't have taken the mortals money, just enslave humanity, kill whoever opposes him, and use the female population as sex slaves. He believed that you thought he was a good guy inside and out, but you knew Loki by his reputation. He's not a lovable guy, he's not caring and nurturing. Every moment you had time to think, you kept asking yourself what you had Loki wanted. You weren't born the day before Loki took you... Okay that day was your birthday, but you weren't born on that exact day. Okay how do you say this without sounding stupid... The day was (mm) (dd) 2014, so you weren't born on that day of that exact year. Okay. Good. Does that make sense now. Hope so. You knew Loki's tricks, yes you were niave to let him in your pants, but how could you resist the offer he gave you. No sister for you to be his. Once he's done with you, you'll try to find a way to survive. You hoped. Yes, Loki is misunderstood, but he is still the god of mischief and chaos. 

 

"After breakfast, why don't we go for a walk, my darling? It's nice outside and I belief you would like to get some fresh air, yes?" Loki asked with a smile. That smile of his, you couldn't tell if he was smirking or just being genuine. 

 

You awkwardly smile back, you still haven't gotten used to the fact Loki is your?? Master? Lover? Owner? You couldn't tell; the guy was so confusing. "That actually sounds like a good idea Loki. Where do you suppose we are going to walk to?" You curiously ask tilting your head. 

 

Loki chuckles, "we will just walk around the park a few times and come back." He drops some clothes on the bed for you, "I don't believe I know your type of style, however I bought these clothes for you. I should gather they would be satisfactory until we both go shopping for your motherhood clothes." You pouted, the guy really wants a child and badly.

 

Backstory...

 

 At least he isn't like your sisters exboyfriend he was a real A---. Your sister had you take the donkey to work each morning even though you had to get to school. The donkey kept hitting on you and your sister didn't listen to you when you told her that he touched you in various places you would never let a guy like him touch in a million years. She shrugged you off and told you to deal. The man-child was a demon... No wait demons actually think, and plan. This guy just does what his other head wants. (And girls if you ever heard the saying: girls don't trust things with two heads. There's one for guys too: guys don't trust things that bleed for seven days and don't die. I don't mean to offend with the word thing). Anyway, the guy molested you, you tried reporting it to the police, but your sister said that she would report your behavior to the police. You just gave up and hoped that the moron would do something stupid and get kicked out again and he did. The guy tried to make your teenage niece smoke and get her drunk so he could have sex with her. Your sister was furious, she called the police and the guy goes to jail again, but she was not half as furious with him as she was with you, she screamed and screamed, telling you how stupid you were. 'Why didn't you call the cops, (f/n)? How much intelligence does it take to call the F----n cops? Are you braindead or just as stupid as he is?' Your sister screamed in your face, you could smell her rank breath. You could only tear up as your sister was contridicting all that she told you not to do. If you backed talked her you would just get another slap in the face and have to listen to another lecture about how you were wrong and how she's always right. This happened earlier in the year. You were glad you had a friend in school, well actually many, which surprised you. A guy who would not leave you alone, a girl who likes to be nosy, and another girl who is very curious. They seemed to have something in common though you couldn't put your finger on it.

 

Loki left the room, he maybe a pervert, but even he knows when a lady needs privacy. You got out of bed, your lower tummy felt sore and between your legs felt empty in a sense... 'Great. I hope I don't become a slut because of this.' You whispered out loud. You almost knew Loki was smirking on the other side of the door. You saw Loki had brought you a fresh pair of panties; thankfully the panties was not a thong. The panties were green with gold lace; you rolled your eyes and put them on. The bra was the same, green with gold lace. You wondered how did he get your cup size and chest measurements? When the bra fit exactly perfect you were amazed. 'Wow he's good.' The outfit he picked out was just a sundress, a green, gold, and black sundress. He really liked his colors. Then you started to think. If he's trying to hide won't these colors give him away. You put the dress on, then the sandals, and walked out of the room. Loki was right there, on a chair, in the living room, reading a book, and he glanced up to see you. He pouted for a moment. "What's wrong, I put on the dress as you had requested from me." You gave a small pout.

 

Loki walked up to you; a brush flashing into his hand, "no, no, my dear, you are not walking around with that appearance. Here let me take care of this nest you call hair." You rolled your eyes, "you sound like my mom, Loki. I can brush my own hair!" You tried to take the brush from him. "If you really think that you can brush your hair to an appearance I am pleased with than go ahead." He handed you the brush. 'Man, now he sounds gay. What is up with him? He is so weird. However, you had made a deal and you had to take his weirdness.

 

However, you had made a deal with him, so you had to tolerate his weirdness for the time being until he got tired of you and threw you out like all the other girls he got tired of as well. 

 

"Fine you can brush my hair," you grumbled, handing him the brush. His lips curled into a smile, he must have been smiling in victory. He told you to sit on his lap while he brushed the nest you called hair. That angered you a bit, but he had a point, your hair was all tousled up. You sat down on his lap without another word, he was gentle with your hair. 

 

You didn't notice, but your (h/l) (h/c) hair was growing longer and in some places regrowing. You felt happy. He was right he was being gentle with you. 

 

Once he was done, he made the brush vanish, "now let us be off, I don't want you to have to stay in this stuffy apartment for too long." You hopped off his lap and you both left. The day was sunny, a pit nippy, but pleasant. A moment later until you realized you were still in the same hometown. 'Dammit I was  hoping to leave this place. Oh well I guess I'm stuck here.' You pouted. You hated your hometown.

 

"Now, now my pet, you'll enjoy this walk. I guarantee it." You rolled your eyes. As you two walked, you two heard shouting a few yards away. You saw the burger loving moron who dumped you for that skinny bikini chick who was no longer skinny and bikini body worthy. Her tummy was 8 months preggers she looked like a blimp since she was carrying a baby but also her clothes all looked tight on her, even though they were XXXL. You kind've chuckled under your breath.

 

"Alfred, I hate you so much! Thanks to you I will never have my beautiful body ever again!" 

 

"It's not my fault that you eat twice as much as I do! If I had any say In this you would be fatter than the fattest woman alive, you know why? Because you are a total B~~~~ to me and my friends! I wish I never dumped that girl for you, you were the biggest mistake of my entire life!" Alfred shouted at her.

 

"I wish I never met you either, you are the biggest pig and the worst man ever! I know baby boys that act more mature than you!" The beeb and Alfred kept going at it for a while, you and Loki just kept moving forward. 

 

Once at the park you got tired and wanted to take a little rest. Loki agreed. You two sat on a park bench and watched children play. Watching little tykes play, inside you smiled, outside you sort of pouted. You didn't wasn't a child yet, inside you thought a child would make you feel whole. Without realizing it you laid your hand on your tummy. Also not thinking about it, started rubbing up and down. Loki didn't notice since he was watching boys play with their brothers and fathers. You looked down and finally noticed, you stopped rubbing and took your hand away from your tummy. Hoping Loki didn't notice. Biting your bottom lip, 'crap what if I did get pregnant, I'm going to be the mother of an evil child.' You thought in your head. Loki could sense your unease, "what's the matter my pet?" You stayed silent for a few moments, not saying what was really on your mind. Trying to think of a diversion. "Loki, I know this is a sore topic for you, but did you ever enjoy father son time back home?" Loki gritted his teeth, but kept his temper down, sighing he told you how he and Thor actually acted like brothers at one point until he found out that he was adopted. He was not happy when that happened, so he did everything in his power to murder the father who didn't want him and get rid of the step-brother who overshadowed him for far too long. 

 

You understood how he felt, that vengeance feeling toward your siblings, jealousy toward your siblings accomplishments, and always feeling like you were in second place compared to your siblings. Feeling as though you never existed. 

 

You and Loki walked back to the apartment, once there Loki presented you with dinner and told you to do something for him. He told you to strip, embarrassed you unclothed yourself, and he crawled on top of you and began to make you feel good once more. 

 

"Loki~ I don't think it's a good time to be doing this..." You pleaded for the trickster to stop his lustful acts, "Oh, you want me to stop making you feel loved and wanted? I believe you like this kind of attention do you not?" Loki purred in your ear, soothingly kneaded your large mounds of flesh on your chest. "Loki~ ah-ah I think I'm already pregnant with your child." Loki ceased what he was doing, he placed his hand over your flat tummy. His hand glowed a neon green color, you watched his expression. His facial expression turned into a genuine smile, 'I guess he found what he was looking for...' He took your head in his arms and hugged you, "I'm so proud, you are now with my child," he kissed you on the lips, the kiss was gentle, yet demanding more from you. He seemed to be very possessive of you. You just didn't want to live with your abusive sister anymore. Although, somewhere deep down you felt love for this trickster. 

 

You had read up on almost every trickster in all myths, only a few traits from each of the other tricksters could be comparable to Loki. Hermes: god of travelers and thieves; knew how to start a war between gods. A Native American trickster in a certain tribe; impregnates women with his detachable dingy, and the coyote is another form of trickster in Native American legends. There is no official trickster in Indian myth, and you couldn't figure out the trickster in Irish myth. Asian myth you didn't look up, as of yet. Roman myth was the same as Greek only with planets as the names for the gods. 

 

"I had promised you a much more pleasant residence when you were with my child, when you wake up you will be in a beautiful home away from everything you hate about this state." Loki kissed you on the forehead. Exhaustion over took your senses, for the first time you were happy to fall asleep. For you were promised a new day and a new home. 

 

Dream~~~~

 

The dreams you had were happy, you had a family, Loki as your husband, two adorable children, and a doggy. The children were five years apart, you were also expecting another, your belly round with the anticipation of another family member added on. Your first born was named Hunter, second born was named Arthur, and your next child if it was a girl would be Annya. Your dreaming ended up with your son Hunter getting in trouble with some bully. The whole fight was about whose cock was bigger, you couldn't help, but laugh since Hunter is the son of a sex god. The mother of the boy who was picking on your son, screamed to you that if you stopped making babies and started acting like a parent your son wouldn't be a little brat. You couldn't help but diss her and how if she wasn't eating all the twinkies in the store and focused more on how her child was doing in school, she might notice that her son is not exactly little mister victim. She got pissed at that and almost tackled you if it weren't for your fast reflexes and small figure now that you just had you baby recently. 

 

You woke up feeling small kicks in your tummy. 'How could I be feeling the baby kick? The baby was just recently conceived??? What's going on?' You thought to yourself. Now noticing the beautiful scenery you now live in. Loki was still asleep next to you. He made sure the curtains kept the light out so he could actually get a decent nights sleep. You noticed his gorgeous face while he slept, never did you notice how beautiful he was when he was quiet, content, and peaceful. He slept like what you thought he might sleep like a prince. You really felt bad for thinking he wanted you for his evil purposes. Although, he was the trickster god, how could you not think of him any more than just a con artist who tricks girls into bed, and takes whatever shred of dignity they have left. You stared at the peaceful prince right next to you and tried to remember he's evil, he doesn't love you. He only wants the child growing inside you and he will leave you in the dust. Tears threatened to trickle down your cheeks; if it wasn't for the handsome sex god slowly opening his eyes, you had to keep your thoughts secret. Loki slowly sat up in bed, "my dear, are you all right? I could sense something troubles you." He gazed at you with genuine concern. Your heart fluttered, he was so sweet, so thoughtful of your well-being, and you felt like slapping yourself every time you told yourself this was all pretend. 

 

"No, Loki, I'm fine... My stomach hurts, I don't know how I'm feeling the baby kick when we just conceived the little one a few days ago?" You whimper when you feel more little kicks inside your tummy. 

 

"Shh, my sweetling, I guess I didn't exactly judge that mortals and Jotuns have unatural birth effects when breeding..." Loki rubbed your very sore stomach while trying to soothe your worries, this made no sense to you. He actually admitted he was at fault; why is the god of mischief first of all concerned about you, second, comforting you, than admitting he's wrong. Is he alright? Is he from another demension? Did he switch personalities with someone who cares? This guy is not Loki or the one you saw that destroyed New York that day... Who the hell is this guy and what had he done to the true god of mischief? 

 

Loki's touch made you feel so much better, the little kicks stopped instantaneously, almost like the baby knew its daddy was there to make sure it was alright. 

 

The sun was up, finally, you could look around the house or lavish apartment. See how beautiful the place Loki owns. Loki wanted you to stay in bed, you knew he was a mother before and yes, he knows how a pregnant mother should be in bed more often than going out and doing things she loves.

 

Back story~~~

 

Back when he was a impregnated major? (Don't know how to spell female horse) he had to stay in a cave away from any social interaction. It was already embarrassing to have to fix the mess he caused, he thought that giant and horse wouldn't finish in time. He really did. Although, his calculations weren't precise, so for that he payed for with his virginity. He was only a young child, about 184 or so. Not even out of his single digits if he was human, meaning he was about seven years old. Yeah well that makes Thor nine 1/2 or 213. Years were nothing to the princes of Asgard. Since right now, Loki was 17 and Thor is 19. 1087 to .... I can't do math that fast in my head. 1119... Did that in my head. 

 

Loki brought you milk, eggs, and a bowl of fruit. "I'm just wondering Loki, is this what the servants usually serve in Asgard?" You asked not intending to offend. "Are you implying that I'm your servant?" Loki growled. 

 

You raised your arms up in defense, "no of course not, I'm just asking if your always serving fruit with every meal because you miss it from home?" He glared at you. Then he gazed longingly at the bowl of fruit. He sighed, "fruit is one of the sweet treats that are available on Asgard. These candies, cakes, ice creams, and sugar filled concoctions are nonexsistant on Asgard. Of course thor loves to brag about all these confectionary treats to me and how I can't have them." You scowled, "I understand where you come from. My sisters use to brag about how I couldn't go places and how they all have more fun. Especially used my money so she could buy her daughters something nice and never payed me back for it. She had the gull to say I'm the selfish one. Older siblings should never exist unless they actually take care of us and care that we exist or if they don't at least stay out of our way." Loki smiled at that last part. "I do agree with you, older siblings are exseptionably horrid when their ego is bigger than their IQ levels." You laughed at that since you knew exactly who he was talking about; his step brother Thor. "That's harsh, he must have some IQ, right? I mean Tony stark wouldn't have him in his elite club if he didn't have an IQ, right?" Loki glared, "you watch that trash about them?" "Well, I watch because I think they're funny, and unbelievably stupid, well, except the soldier. I think he looks good for his age." You commented. Loki just shut up and stopped talking.

 

"Loki, could I please get out of bed now?" You whined. Loki smirked, he had to punish you for; in his mind saying captain America was hot. "No my sweetling, you are to stay there for the rest of the day. For the baby's sake after all." Loki chuckled under his breath. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Loki rolled his eyes, "then you may get up, but I'm not allowing you out of this room." Loki said as he left the room locking the door on his way out. 

 

'Wow, either Loki is very protective or very possessive. All I want to do is look around, I guess he just wants me to sleep all day or something.' You yawned. Loki was getting you and the baby some items, when he rubbed your tummy he noticed that you were farther along than if he had breeded with an Asgardian or jotun. You were about 3 months along, which was quite unusual for his sexual encounters. 

 


End file.
